


Blackout

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, M/M, booze and boozy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Saturdays must be cherished when September is Super Busy Super Hero Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. baekchen porn, vanilla or absolutely filthy, is too good for this world and that is why there is not enough of it  
> 2\. like honestly someone tweets baekchen at me and then bam lots of porn for you i'm hopeless

They don't get time like this often being superheroes with day jobs and all, but the times they do get like this-- free time spent cleaning up week old messes and lazing around their apartment because no kittens are trapped in trees-- Baekhyun thinks could definitely be put to better use.

He tips his head back and chugs the rest of his beer.

"If we get called and you're drunk, I'm hiding your suit," whispers next to Baekhyun’s ear. He startles, twisting in his seat and about to smash his empty glass bottle over the speaker's head before he gets a grip on himself.

"You have a death wish," Baekhyun hisses at Jongdae. His boyfriend laughs, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch from Baekhyun.

"You're too wound up," he says. "It's Saturday. Joon-hyung promised us this weekend off."

"Exactly," Baekhyun says, holding up his beer bottle for emphasis. "So give my poor heart a break."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Jumpiest superhero I've ever met," he teases. He stands and snags the bottle from Baekhyun’s hand, dropping it in the trash before grabbing two fresh bottles from the fridge. He saunters back, and Baekhyun has to stop himself from staring at the swish of Jongdae's hips. He’s allowed to stare-- Jongdae is _his_ boyfriend-- he just doesn't want to inflate the other hero’s ego anymore.

Jongdae presses the beer into Baekhyun’s hand.

"Enjoy," he murmurs before he steps away again.

Baekhyun whines. "Come back~" he calls after Jongdae. "Drink with me."

Jongdae disappears around the corner. "I gotta flip this load," he says. Directly after his words the dim _ding!_ of the washer cycle ending registers in Baekhyun’s ears. Jongdae and appliances will always be the real couple around here, it seems. Considering his gift with electricity, it’s not really a stretch for Baekhyun to jokingly accuse Jongdae of cheating on him with the toaster sometimes.

"Hurry up," Baekhyun orders. "Your dryer girlfriend can wait. Me and your beer can't." All Baekhyun gets in response is a laugh and a few minutes wait before he hears the spin cycle start, and Jongdae heads back to the living room, walking with the rim of the bottle tipped up against his lips.

"Drinking without me," Baekhyun sniffs. "Cool. Whatever." He lifts his own beer to his mouth and tips his head back. The alcohol slides down his throat and warms his stomach as he meets Jongdae’s challenging stare.

They both drop their empty bottles at the same time, panting as they eye each other. Jongdae rounds the couch and grabs Baekhyun’s chin in one hand and the two empty bottles in the other before he kisses him. 

"Want another?" he asks. Baekhyun pretends to think.

"I'm good for now." He pats the space next to him. "Sit. We haven't spent nearly anytime together this past month."

"September is Superhero Super Busy month," Jongdae states dryly, but he sets the bottles on the coffee table and plops down next to Baekhyun, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Baekhyun smiles. This is nice.

Baekhyun and Jongdae have always fit well together since before they were even friends. Baekhyun’s complete and total control of light and dark fit so well against Jongdae's storms, turning lightning bolts into illusions or into precise weapons. It was only natural for them to become friends during Hero High, and Baekhyun firmly believes best friends make the best lovers.

He and Jongdae are proof, anyhow.

"Hey," Jongdae says softly. His fingers lace through Baekhyun’s. "What are you thinking about?"

Baekhyun blinks. "Us," he answers honestly. "And about how much time we might be wasting just sitting here." He pulls Jongdae in closer to him, burrowing into his warmth. He gets a kiss on his shoulder for his effort.

"Hmm," Jongdae hums, noncommittal. Then, a moment later, "Do you want to fuck me, then?"

Baekhyun freezes, his mind twisting around Jongdae’s words, his proposal so nonchalant that Baekhyun could easily have missed exactly what he’s saying. Then again, Baekhyun never says no to sex.

A slow grin steals over his face. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jongdae assures. "Wouldn't want to waste time." He nudges Baekhyun’s side to show he's teasing, but his touch lingers to show he's serious. Baekhyun doesn't believe in resisting temptation.

Or Kim Jongdae.

"Best thing I've heard all day," he murmurs, and he turns and bends to press his lips to Jongdae’s.

When Baekhyun says he and Jongdae fit together, it's not him being cheesy (okay, it is a little bit. Jongdae has rubbed off on him-- pun intended). It's easy the way Baekhyun pushes and Jongdae pulls so that they fall back across the the couch tangled up together. Baekhyun fits perfectly between Jongdae’s legs, his hands trailing up and down his boyfriend’s sides as he kisses him. He traces out Jongdae’s lower lip with his tongue and nips at the curve of the top one. Jongdae gasps, mouth falling open. Baekhyun doesn't waste a second chasing Jongdae’s tongue, tracing the ridges of his mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue. Jongdae tugs on Baekhyun’s hair, nails scratching just along Baekhyun’s hairline at the back of his head. It sends shivers racing down Baekhyun’s spine, and he rocks forward.

With nothing but athletic shorts and underwear between them, Baekhyun can feel exactly how hard Jongdae is against his own length. He rolls his hips again, moving to nip along Jongdae’s jaw, and Jongdae is whining or moaning or cussing as he tugs at Baekhyun’s shirt and asks for more.

Baekhyun would be honored to do more.

"You're impatient today," Baekhyun teases. He dips his head down, fits his lips over Jongdae’s pulse, and sucks hard, marking the skin there flush red. Jongdae’s gasp is sharp in Baekhyun’s ears, sending a jolt down his spine.

"You're still obnoxious," Jongdae pants back at him. He tugs at Baekhyun’s shirt again. "Come on. Get naked." Baekhyun licks over the mark he just left on Jongdae’s neck and rolls his hips down. Jongdae moans, thrusting up to get more of the friction between them. The air is crackling around them.

"Okay," Baekhyun whispers, feeling a bit of precome soak through his underwear. He pushes up off Jongdae and yanks his shirt over his head. Jongdae’s hands find purchase on Baekhyun’s chest before he's even got himself back situated and sprawled across his boyfriend.

Jongdae’s fingers press against the slight shadows left by the indents of his muscles before his slides his hands up to Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

"You know," Baekhyun manages between kisses. "It's not fair that I'm the only one without a shirt."

Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and sets his hands along the hemline of his tshirt.

"You can undress me anytime without cheap porno lines," he teases. Baekhyun nips at Jongdae’s jaw before he tugs up on Jongdae’s shirt. His boyfriend helps out, stomach flexing to hold himself off the couch enough for Baekhyun to yank the material over his head. Baekhyun begins a trail of kisses down Jongdae’s chest before his shirt can even hits the ground. His slim fingers fit easily in the gaps between Jongdae’s ribs, and Jongdae arches up against Baekhyun’s lips, seeking more of his touch. Baekhyun smiles before he dips his tongue in Jongdae’s belly button. Jongdae grabs for Baekhyun’s shoulders and twists his fingers in his hair.

"Fuck," he breathes.

"Sensitive," Baekhyun whispers; he sounds proud of it.

"And hard," Jongdae says frankly. He grinds up briefly against Baekhyun’s hip. "I said 'get naked' not 'take your time undressing us.’" Baekhyun leers at Jongdae, but he can't really refute his words when he's already soaked through the front of his boxers. 

"Yes sir," he murmurs. He distracts Jongdae from the lack of skin on skin contact with more kisses, fighting with gravity and Jongdae’s knees to get their shorts and underwear off and on the floor.

"Lube is--" Jongdae gasps. He reaches up, wedging a hand between the cushions behind him. The stretch of his muscles, the arch of his back, it's all addictive to Baekhyun, and he drags a hand down Jongdae’s chest and stomach before wrapping his fingers around his cock.

"Baek," Jongdae sighs. He holds up the more than half - empty bottle of lube. "You can touch me later. I want you to fuck me." Baekhyun moans out loud at the words, rolling his hips forward and listening to Jongdae’s answering groan.

Baekhyun snaps open the lube bottle cap.

"You're really so demanding sometimes," he laughs.

"Oh, Hello pot. I'm kettle," Jongdae says. "Hurry up."

The first touch of Baekhyun’s finger against Jongdae's rim has him whimpering, his boyfriend’s cock smearing pre-come across his belly as he arches to get more of Baekhyun’s touch.

"Baek," he gasps. Baekhyun circles Jongdae’s rim once before he presses forward, sliding the first finger in up to the knuckle, carefully avoiding Jongdae’s prostate.

"You're gorgeous," Baekhyun tells him. Jongdae smacks his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to save the big compliments for when you're balls deep?"  
Baekhyun bends, snapping his teeth around Jongdae’s collarbone. 

"I'm not usually coherent enough then," he says and slides a second finger in. Any retort Jongdae might have had turns into a long moan as Baekhyun scissors lightly, working Jongdae open for him.

Jongdae draws his knees back. "Come on," he pants. "Fuck. Come on. Get in me."

Baekhyun shifts forward, hooking his elbows under Jongdae's knees. Jongdae bends easily, folding up with his hands still buried in Baekhyun's hair.

"Rea-?"

"I swear, Baekhyun, if you ask me if I'm ready-" Jongdae never gets to finish his threat. Baekhyun rolls his hips forward and slides just the head of his cock in, rocking forward slowly. Jongdae pulls at his hair and whines.

"Sometimes, I regret you," he hisses. Baekhyun bottoms out then, working his hips in little circles, grinding against Jongdae in that way he knows drives his boyfriend wild.

"You love me," Baekhyun says, and dips his head to flicks his tongue over Jongdae' right nipple right before he draws back and fucks into Jongdae in earnest just to hear his gasp turn into a throaty moan, to feel Jongdae's nails scraping along Baekhyun's hairline as he arches to press closer to him.

"Like that," Jongdae manages, voice stuttering. "Fuck. Yes."

Baekhyun kisses him then to shut him up, swallowing his boyfriend's moans as he fucks int ohim. His thighs are burning, and his nerves are being shocked with pleasure every time he moves. That could be because Jongdae is always excellent, or it could be Jongdae's power. 

The lights around them are flickering.

"Are you planning to blackout our building again?" Baekhyun pants against Jongdae's sternum. His boyfriend lets out a half-laugh half-whine.

"Touch me and find out," he says. His voice is cracking; he's close.

Baekhyun draws faint lines down Jongdae's stomach with his fingertips before he wraps his hand around Jongdae's cock and tries to work him off in rhythm with his own thrusts. He doesn’t succeed exactly, but to be fair, there isn't much of a rhythm to follow anymore, Baekhyun's thrust becoming erratic with orgasm fast approaching.

"You close?" Jongdae asks, and his hands slip from Baekhyun's hair to slide down his back, finger pressed against his hipbones.

"Yeah," Baekhyun whispers. He buries his face in Jongdae's neck and sucks lightly just over his jugular. Jongdae lets out a short gasp, and then his head falls back, his spine arched up as what coats his stomach and Baekhyun's fist.

Baekhyun grinds down on Jongdae again, and his boyfriend clenching around him plus his nails digging into Baekhyun's sides has Baekhyun following Jongdae over the edge easily.

They lay there, panting, jumping with the aftershocks, arms wrapped round each other and pressing kisses wherever they can reach. Baekhyun nuzzles against Jongdae's jaw, and his boyfriend twists his head to steal a real kiss.

"You know I don't mind," he starts. "but my ass is going to start leaking come as soon as you pull out."

Baekhyun coughs.

"You weren't exactly giving me chances to pull out," he argues. "Congrats though. You didn't fuck up the electrical." Jongdae twists a bit sideways to smack Baekhyun's ass. 

"I did that one time," he growls.

"Never living it down," Baekhyun promises. He lifts up, slowly pulling back from Jongdae. "Shower?"

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Is this a ploy for another round?" he questions, eyes narrowed. Baekhyun shrugs and lets go of his boyfriend, moving to stand. He offers Jongdae a hand to help him up.

"Look if you're up for it you can fuck me too," he says. He tries to stay nonchalant the way Jongdae had been earlier, but the breathiness in his tone gives him away.

Jongdae's grin is triumphant. "Please, Baek," he says. "I'm a superhero. My stamina is like--" 

"Enough talk," Baekhyun snorts. He grabs Jongdae then and pulls him to his feet. Jongdae makes a face at the come sliding down the back of his legs. "I want you to prove it, Mr. Hero."

Jongdae laughs. "Just don't fuck up the electrical," he warns. 

"I have never--!" Jongdae grabs Baekhyun and kisses him hard, hot and open-mouthed.

The lights go out with a bang.


End file.
